A variety of sports balls, for example, soccer balls, conventionally include a casing and an interior. The casing forms an exterior portion of the sports ball and is generally formed from a plurality of durable and wear-resistant panels joined together along abutting edge areas (e.g., with stitching, adhesives, or bonding), i.e., via a seam. Designs and other aesthetic elements may be applied to the exterior surface of the casing.
The casing may include an inner layer or intermediate structure that forms a middle portion of the sports ball that is positioned between the casing and the interior.